


Summer Days

by morganofthewildfire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganofthewildfire/pseuds/morganofthewildfire
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt “why is arson always your first answer?”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992880
Kudos: 47





	Summer Days

Rowan Whitethorn smiled at the sight of his family before him, content to stay there forever.

They were at the park down the street from their house, and Aelin was currently sitting cross legged in the grass, arms outstretched as she played with their two year old daughter.

Eliott was stumbling around on her little toddler legs, smiling and laughing along with her mother.

Their matching golden hair gleamed as the sun came out from behind a cloud, as if the gods themselves were shining down upon everything he held dear.

He couldn’t hold back the happiness he felt, and he wouldn’t ever try to. He loved them both with every fiber of his being and it was times like this where he felt like everything in his life was going right.

Until Eliott stumbled over a stick on the ground, falling and bursting into tears.

Aelin immediately burst into action, lifting her gently and holding her tight.

“Oh no, baby,” she cooed, calming down her distressed daughter, “look what that mean old stick did,” she kissed the top of her thin golden locks, “we should set it on fire, yeah, get rid of the nasty old thing.” Her voice was light, and it made Eliott laugh, as she swayed back and forth.

Rowan chuckled and moved over to sit by them, pressing a kiss to his wife’s shoulder.

“Why is arson always your first answer?” he asked, earning a mock offended look in response.

“We can’t tolerate these bullies, dear husband,” she said with her eyebrows raised. Their daughter made a small sound of agreement and he shook his head in amusement.

He pressed a kiss to Eliott’s head as well and then moved to pick up the offending twig, showing it to both of them before throwing it as far as he could.

“There, now it can’t hurt any of us anymore,” he said, directing it at his daughter. She smiled blindly in response and stuck her arms out toward him, getting a betrayed look from Aelin.

He accepted his daughter’s request, picking her up and spinning her around, earning a delighted squeal.

“What do you guys say about going home and stopping to get some ice cream on the way,” he proposed, excited sounds coming from both of the loves of his life.

“I knew I married you for a reason,” Aelin said, wrapping an arm around his waist as they collected their stuff. He smiled at her, and then at his daughter, for the millionth time wondering how his life could be so wonderful.


End file.
